


You need help

by Hotgitay



Category: Rosewood (TV)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Engagement, Established Relationship, F/F, Family, Flirting, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, LGBTQ Themes, Love, Marriage, Other, Romance, Soulmates, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-09 04:50:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20847794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotgitay/pseuds/Hotgitay
Summary: Tara and Pippy try to convince Rosie to take slades kidneys





	You need help

“Bro what’s this I hear about you rejecting Slade?”Pippy said to her brother eyeing him angrily with her hands on her hips 

“Mitchie told you Damn”Beaumont sighed 

“Big bro in law let him help you please”Tara pleads with Beaumont

“I can handle this guys”Beaumont reassured them 

“It’s sexy when you try to help baby”Pippy trailed kisses along her girlfriends neck 

“You need his kidneys”Tara says to him 

“Don’t give me that he man superhuman crap you need help”Pippy says to her brother 

“I don’t need help”Beaumont says 

“You do”Pippy says not letting the issue go 

“it’s okay to accept help from people”Tara says 

“Nothing wrong with getting a helping hand from someone”Pippy agreed

“One upping me babe?”Tara winked at her lover

“Maybe I am baby”Pippy lingered seductively


End file.
